


That Thing Castiel Does With His Tongue

by gothclark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, suspenders and light bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Thing Castiel Does With His Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural is the property of Eric Kripke. No infringement is meant.

They were back in a dark, dingy motel room. After three weeks of living as that other Dean, it was almost a relief. There was a part of Dean that wished he could be that normal, but as Zachariah had said, Dean was meant for this life.

The flutter of wings clued Dean in that he had company. He took his time in the bathroom before going out to the main room. Sure enough, Castiel sat on Dean's bed, staring at the wall.

"I bet you got a good chuckle out of that," Dean said.

When Castiel made no reply, Dean walked to the bedside table and set his watch down. Sam had gone out for some take-out because Dean had asked and Sam had been thrilled to do what passed for something normal in their lives.

"I..." Castiel started to say. His gaze trailed up Dean to stop at his face, then back down to linger on Dean's chest. Dean looked down at himself, worried that he'd left his fly open.

"Did you have anything to do with that at all?" Dean asked. He sat down on the edge of Sam's bed, right across from Castiel, so that they were eye level. Castiel's gaze briefly moved to Dean's eyes, but moments later shifted back to his chest.

"I may have," Castiel said slowly. He narrowed his eyes.

"Cas," Dean said, pointing at his own eyes with two fingers. "I'm up here. What are you staring at?"

Castiel's gaze moved up and settled on Dean's eyes.

"I helped choose your personality, and some of your wardrobe," Castiel said, clearing his throat.

"Really?" Dean looked down at himself again, expecting to see that hideous tie he'd been wearing when the other angel had snapped him out of his drab office life. "Damn, that was an ugly wardrobe."

"Not all of it was bad," Castiel said, coughing into his hand.

"Really," Dean said with curiosity.

"I took a liking to the suspenders," Castiel muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Dean said leaning toward Castiel.

"They were a pleasant addition to your overall appearance," Castiel said. He leaned forward and placed his hands together as though in prayer.

"What, are you praying I'll wear them again?" Dean said with a chuckle.

Castiel looked up at him past his hands. Dean narrowed his eyes and realized that Castiel was actually pleading at him with those eyes.

Dean stood without a word and walked over to his duffle. He picked up the bag and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him with one glance at Castiel to find that the angel had sat up straight and tilted his head with curiosity.

A few minutes later, Dean waltzed from the bathroom. He wore his dark suit with a black tie, and as Castiel watched, Dean strutted across the room, turned like some fashion runway model to strike a pose. He pushed the suit jacket aside to reveal the suspenders beneath.

Castiel jumped from the bed and rushed forward, grabbed the suspenders, and yanked Dean toward him. Their lips met in a clumsy kiss. Stunned at Castiel's reaction, Dean decided to go with it. Stubble scraped against stubble, and their noses bumped together. Dean tilted his head and wrapped an arm around Castiel's shoulders. This was better than he'd imagined.

When they broke apart, Castiel stared at Dean with lips parted slightly. His dark eyes danced with a full range of emotions. Dean pulled back and grabbed hold of Castiel's tie.

"I don't know what came over me," Castiel said.

"Who knew angel-boy had a fetish," Dean said with a smirk. He pulled Castiel by the tie to the bed. Castiel went willingly. Dean released his hold on the tie and slowly walked around Castiel, eyeing him up and down. When he stood behind him, Dean reached up and removed the trench coat, letting it slide off Castiel's shoulders. Dean tossed it aside, and leaned in close, his lips at Castiel's ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Implicitly," Castiel replied without hesitation as he leaned his head toward Dean. Tendrils of his hair tickled Dean's nose. Dean placed a kiss on Castiel's exposed skin. He was surprised to discover that the skin on Castiel's throat was soft.

Dean removed his own jacket and turned to place it on a chair. When he turned back to Castiel, the angel was facing him. His own suit jacket was gone. Dean looked to find that Castiel's jacket now lay on top of his.

"Do you trust me?" Castiel asked. Dean bit back a retort about not trusting him as far as he could throw him, but before he could say a word, Castiel had spun Dean around and pushed him back on the bed. Dean reached out and snagged Castiel's tie as he fell, bringing Castiel with him. They both fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs, Castiel on top of Dean. Their mouths met again. This time, Castiel took the lead and Dean was happy to let him. Castiel's mouth was wet, warm and inviting. He tasted of honey and he kissed with passion. Dean held the tie in his hand and noted that Castiel had looped his hands around the suspenders, wrapping them several times around his fists. He pulled at them as he deepened the kiss. Castiel's tongue was in Dean's mouth, doing this twirl thing that made Dean's dick even harder. Dean briefly thought to break the kiss to ask where an angel would learn something like that, but then Dean didn't really care. He just wanted Castiel to press up against him and keep him pinned to this bed, tongue-fucking him until he came in his pants. Dean was almost sure he might actually do that, especially when Castiel somehow slid the suspender straps over Dean's shoulders and managed to tie Dean's hands behind his back without once breaking the kiss.

When their lips finally did part, Dean followed Castiel's mouth with his own.

"Do you trust me, Dean?" Castiel whispered, kissing Dean on the chin then cheek then lips several times.

"Hell yes," Dean managed. He just wanted that sinful mouth on his and he would say anything right now to get it back. Castiel sat up, straddling Dean's hips. Dean's tie was gone with one quick smooth motion of Castiel's wrist. He trailed a hand down Dean's chest, flicking at each button as he went. The buttons flew across the room one by one. The last one pinged against the far wall. Castiel slid a hand under the open shirt and pushed it aside to reveal Dean's naked chest. He leaned down and kissed one nipple then the other then licked at them several times. Castiel sat back up, and smirked. Dean's cock jumped in his pants as he watched Castiel removed his own tie. When it was off Castiel used it to blindfold Dean.

"Then I will show you what I've wanted to do to you since the moment I laid eyes on you, Dean Winchester," Castiel said. Dean wanted to watch, but this was cool. He didn't mind a little light bondage and blind fold. He was so hard now, he wouldn't care what Castiel did at this point. He tilted his head and listened to the rustle of fabric.

"What are you doing?" Dean said.

"I am removing my shirt, and tossing it aside," Castiel replied. Dean chuckled at the clear-cut description. No embellishment for Castiel. Just tell it like it is.

Dean shuddered when Castiel's hand cupped his hard cock, and he may have moaned Castiel's names several time. He shivered when that hand rubbed him up and down, and he knew he moaned when Castiel unbuttoned his pants. Castiel leaned in closer and pressed his bare chest against Dean's. The skin on skin contact made Dean's cock pulse. Their lips met again and Dean opened his mouth, eager to feel that talented tongue inside him. A warm hand slid inside Dean's pants and wrapped around his hard cock. Dean cried out as he came, pulsing in Castiel's hand.

"Dude," a voice called out.

Dean opened one eye. He lay in the bed of the dark motel room on his back under the sheets. He was alone in the bed with his hand on his limp dick. His heart hammered in his chest.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Sam said from the other bed.

Dean rolled over with his back to his brother. Holy fuck! He'd just had a fucking wet dream, starring his guardian angel.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, feeling his face heat up. How much had Sammy seen? Shit how much had he heard?

"Gross," Sam said.

Dean wrapped the blanket over his shoulders and hunched over. He was sticky and wet from his orgasm and uncomfortable. Dean hadn't had a wet dream since he was a teenager. This was possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"You were muttering a name in your sleep," Sam finally said after a long silence.

Dean's eyes went wide. Fuck. He cleared his throat. "We should probably get some sleep." This was more horrifying than he ever imagined. Where the fuck had that dream come from? He could hear a soft chuckle coming from the other bed.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean griped.

The room was silent for so long, Dean thought Sam had gone back to sleep. Dean shifted around under his covers in an attempt to get more comfortable. As soon as he was sure his brother was asleep, he'd get up to change. Right now he wasn't sure he could look Sam in the eye without being overcome with total shame and humiliation.

"Oh, Castiel," Sam whispered from his bed. Nope, this was the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean said again. There was no way Sam was ever going to let Dean live this one down. Stupid angel had to invade his sex dream. Stupid angel had to give him ideas that he would never have in a million years.

End


End file.
